I Want You Bad
by SendalJepitTerbang
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi dan Sasori adalah keempat pemuda yang berasal dari latar-belakang yang berbeda-beda. Namun keempatnya dipertemukan dalam suatu permainan takdir yang dinamakan cinta. Pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto yang malah berakhir dengan satu syarat. "Cium aku."/"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?" Pembicaraan Mikoto mengenai anak membuat Itachi frustasi.
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Masashi KIshimoto

T rate

Genre : Drama/Romance

Main Pair : Sasuke X Naruto

Side Pair : Itachi X Sasori

Slight Pair : SasukeXHinata/ItachiXHinata/SasoriXKonan/NarutoXSakura/GaaraXNaruto/OrochimaruXSasori

…

 **I WANT YOU BAD**

 **.**

 **-Prolog-**

Malam itu dari dalam sebuah apartemen terdengar suara rintihan yang juga diiringi desahan beberapa kali. Kalau didengar suaranya secara seksama seperti berasal dari seorang pemuda. Semakin lama suara rintihan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Untungnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3:00 pagi. Jadi suara-suara itu hanya dapat didengar oleh kedua insan yang sedang berada di dalamnya.

"Erggh…, lepaskan aku sialan!" Erang seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya sedang ditindih oleh seorang pemuda lain di atas sofa. Ia meronta sekuat-tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian pemuda di atasnya.

Tapi tampaknya sang pendominasi tak ingin melepaskan pemuda di bawahnya. Ia malah semakin mengencangkan kuciannya dan semakin brutal memberikan 'tanda' pada leher, bahu, dan dada atas pemuda malang tersebut.

"Brengsek!"

Usaha perlawanan yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu tak sia-sia. Satu tangannya berhasil lepas dan kesempatan itu digunakannya untuk menghantamkan sebuah tinju yang cukup keras ke wajah pemuda tampan yang mendominasi dirinya.

"Urkhhh…!" Pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu terdorong ke belakang.

"Kembalikan bajuku!" Pemuda pirang itu membentak kasar.

"Tch…." Sang raven melemparkan sebuah kaos lengan panjang berwarna _orange_ pada pemuda itu.

"Kau itu brengsek!" Ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil memakai kembali bajunya yang tadi dilepas secara paksa oleh sang raven.

Ia bangkit dari sofa, berjalan dengan tergesa ke arah pintu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menatap 'mangsanya' berlalu. Dia tak melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Dan aku membencimu!" Lanjut si pemuda pirang setelah akhirnya ia pergi keluar apartemen sambil membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Sesaat setelah pemuda bermanik _baby blue_ itu pergi, sang raven hanya tersenyum licik. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat sebuah seringai yang mengerikan.

.

.

Naruto, seorang pemuda berandal 17 tahun yang terjebak dalam dunia malam. Sasuke 21 tahun, pemuda kaya-raya arogan yang baru saja putus cinta dari wanita cinta pertamanya. Itachi 24 tahun, pewaris kekayaan utama dari keluarga Uchiha, terkenal sebagai seorang player sekaligus seorang gay yang pada akhirnya menikah karena perjodohan. Sasori 26 tahun, satu-satunya orang yang merasa dirinya paling normal di antara semuanya dan memiliki prinsip yang sangat kuat akan cinta.

Bagaimanakah takdir mempersatukan mereka dalam sebuah lingkaran yang disebut Cinta?

 _ **TBC or not? (Let me to know if you want me to continue)**_


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi KIshimoto

T rate

Genre : Drama/Romance

Main Pair : Sasuke X Naruto

Side Pair : Itachi X Sasori

Slight Pair : SasukeXHinata/ItachiXHinata/SasoriXKonan/NarutoXSakura/GaaraXNaruto/OrochimaruXSasori/KankuroXSasori/KakashiXSasuke/SaiXNaruto/DeidaraXHidan/ItachiXDeidara/SasukeXNaruko

…

 **I WANT YOU BAD**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

…

Pada pagi harinya, masih di apartemen yang sama, pemuda berambut hitam itu akhirnya terbangun setelah tertidur selama kurang-lebih 4 jam. Kedua manik hitamnya menjelajah sekeliling ruangan, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya berada di sana tapi tak juga ditemukannya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar kalau pemuda yang semalam bersamanya telah pergi sembari menyumpahinya.

Sang raven itu kembali menyeringai saat mengingat kenangan indah namun singkat yang sempat dilaluinya dengan pemuda pirang itu. Sesaat ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk merasakan sisa-sisa rasa dari tubuh pemuda berkulit tan yang masih dapat tercecap oleh bibirnya.

 _Something lately drives me crazy has to do with how you make me_

 _Struggle to get your attention calling you brings aprehension_

 _Texts from you and sex from you are things that are not so uncommon_

 _Flirt with you you're all about it tell me why I feel unwanted?_

Disaat pikirannya sedang berkelana membayangkan betapa nikmatnya tubuh pemuda berkulit eksotis itu. Dering _ring tone handphone_ -nya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan wajah gusar ia mendelik ke arah ponsel yang tak bersalah itu. Tapi suara deringnya terus saja berbunyi, membuat sang pemilik kesal dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas mejanya dengan kasar.

"Halo!?" Sapanya dengan kasar.

" _Otoutou~"_ Oh, bagus. Sekarang Sasuke tahu siapa yang menelponnya sepagi ini dengan suara cempreng bin rombeng.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan suara yang menjijikkan itu, _baka aniki_! Ada apa kau menelponku, hah?!" Ucapnya ketus.

" _Hei, kenapa kau bicara begtu kepada satu-satunya Kakak yang kau miliki? Aku pikir kau pasti merindukan suara indahku!"_ Bagus sekali. Sekarang Itachi sedang merajuk disebrang sana karena merasa diacuhkan. Andai saja saat ini mereka dalam jarak yang dekat, ia tak akan segan untuk memberikan hadiah gamparan di pipi sang kakak dengan telak.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertele-tele. Katakan segera apa maumu?" Sasuke mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya.

" _Pulanglah Sasuke. Ayah dan Ibu sangat mencemaskanmu. Apa kau tega? Terutama Ibu. Dia menjadi sakit semenjak kau pergi dari rumah."_

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia menahan napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan saat mengetahui ibunya jatuh-sakit karena terlalu memikirkannya. Sasuke Uchiha, sudah sejak satu bulan yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya pada pesta pernikahan kakaknya yang bernama Itachi Uchiha dilangsungkan, ia resmi melarikan diri dari rumah.

"Aku tidak mau," balas Sasuke datar.

" _Hei, jangan begitu. Jangan egois! Setidaknya jenguklah Ibu. Dia terus-menerus mencari dan ingin bertemu denganmu, baka otoutou!"_

Sejenak Sasuke berpikir. Egois? Mungkin benar. Tapi, hei! Siapa yang egois di sini? Keluarganya dengan seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu tanpa persetujuannya dan hal itu membuatnya geram. Bagaimana tidak? Coba saja kau bayangkan sendiri, disaat kau mencintai seseorang sekian lama, dan ketika kau memperkenalkan orang tersebut kepada keluargamu, tiba-tiba saja kedua orang-tuamu malah mempunyai ide untuk menjodohkan kekasihmu dengan kakakmu. Lebih parahnya lagi, gadis yang kau anggap setia malah menyetujui ide itu. Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau berada di posisi itu? Sakit hati, tentu saja. Tapi ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan, perasaan kecewa. Itulah yang saat ini Sasuke alami. Ia kecewa pada keluarganya juga kepada gadis yang begitu ia puja dan cinta.

" _Sasuke, apa kau masih di sana?"_

"Hn."

" _Jadi, kau akan pulang 'kan?"_

Sasuke kembali diam. Heran, kenapa Itachi begitu memaksanya untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."

" _Hei, apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa mesti pakai syarat segala? Lakukanlah demi Ibu!"_

"Kau mau aku jadi pulang atau tidak?"

Skak mat. Itachi tak berkutik dengan ancaman sang adik. Untuk saat ini tidak ada salahnya mengalah, daripada Sasuke urung untuk pulang.

" _Ya, ya. Katakan apa maumu?"_

"Katakan pada Istrimu agar tidak berdekatan padaku."

" _Hanya itu? Baiklah, aku akan mengawasinya, kau tenang saja."_

"Hn."

" _Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, Sasuke. Saat ini aku sedang kencan dan dia sudah tidak sabar untuk diajak jalan."_

Click!

Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali merebahkan diri di sofa berwarna _cream_ itu dengan pikiran yang melayang. Dia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya untuk pulang merupakan hal yang benar atau tidak. Dasar Itachi laknat, pikirnya kemudian. Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya terbujuk rayuan setan sang kakak.

"Sudahlah, masa bodo…," gumamnya pelan dan kembali menenggelamkan diri ke dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

"Maaf Tuan. Apa anda sudah selesai menelponnya?" Sebuah suara dengan nada sedikit tak sabar masuk ke pendengaran pemuda berambut panjang yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja selesai menelepon Sasuke, sang adik tercinta.

"Maaf, maaf, membuatmu lama menunggu." Itachi tersenyum, berusaha mengeluarkan kharismanya lewat senyumannya yang memesona.

"Jadi, anda mau mencari buku apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda, atau lebih tepatnya penjaga sebuah toko-buku dengan datar. Serangan Itachi tampaknya tak berhasil.

"Ikut denganku, karena aku butuh bantuanmu."

Tanpa permisi lagi Itachi menarik tangan pelayan toko tersebut, memaksanya untuk ikut bersamanya hingga mereka berhenti pada salah satu rak buku dan berjejer buku-buku khusus pria di sana.

Wajah pelayan toko itu berubah merah, menyaingi warna rambutnya sekarang, saat ia sadar ke bagian buku mana mereka berdiri sekarang.

' _Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti salah,'_ ucapnya dalam hati meski dia sadar ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Aku yakin yang anda maksud adalah buku di bagian sini." Pelayan toko itu maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat di bagian buku ber- _rate_ dewasa yang isinya dipenuhi wanita-wanita cantik nan seksi.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak salah. Tunggu di sini sebentar." Itachi menggeleng dan kembali berjalan menuju bagian buku yang pertama.

Pemuda itu mengambil 3 buah majalah dari rak buku tersebut dan kembali menghampiri si pelayan yang menunggunya dengan perasaan malu yang luar biasa.

"Menurutmu, mana yang paling bagus?"

Itachi dengan sikap yang tak berdosa memerlihatkan satu-persatu majalah X _rated_ yang berada di tangannya kepada sang pelayan.

Ia menyeringai saat melihat si pelayan tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua-pipinya dan disertai dengan gaya yang kikuk.

Tapi sikap malunya itu tak bertahan lama. Beberapa detik kemudian si pelayan berhasil memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Sebagai laki-laki normal, aku yakin akan lebih memilih majalah yang ini," ucapnya tanpa ragu sambil mengambil salah-satu majalah dewasa dengan sampul yang memamerkan keindahan lekuk tubuh salah seorang artis film dewasa.

"Ternyata seleramu sangat murahan," sambar Itachi dengan berani.

Itachi menunggu si pelayan itu memarahinya, memakinya atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Hari ini dia memang sedang ingin mempermainkan orang lain, karena ia sendiri merasa orang lain telah mempermainkannya.

Orang yang dicintainya malah pergi meninggalkannya bersama laki-laki lain. Selain itu, ia juga harus pasrah menerima takdirnya sebagai pewaris utama Uchiha. Membuatnya terjebak dengan pernikahan rekayasa tanpa cinta yang juga membuat satu-satunya adik yang ia sayangi jadi merasa sakit-hati dan kecewa.

"Cepat pilih bukumu dan segera bayar di kasir," ucap pelayan itu yang pada akhirnya malah meninggalkan Itachi.

.

.

.

Sasori, merasa hari ini menjadi hari yang paling sial baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini dia harus menggantikan temannya yang bernama Deidara untuk kerja paruh-waktu di sebuah toko buku di pusat kota Konoha, padahal hari ini seharusnya ia kuliah, kejar semester. Memang diakuinya ia terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai nilainya kurang memuaskan dan sudah diberi peringatan oleh dosen kalau sampai ia gagal lagi di semester akhir ini, Sasori akan dikeluarkan.

Lalu sekarang ia harus bertemu pelanggan sinting yang memintanya untuk memilih salah-satu dari 3 majalah _**GAY**_! Ya, kau tak salah baca. Ketiga majalah itu adalah majalah khusus _gay_. Demi Tuhan rasanya ia ingin berteriak kalau dirinya masih **NORMAL** dan dia masih menyukai _oppai_.

"Total belanjaan anda 2500 yen," ucapnya berusaha, memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap ramah.

"Apa sore nanti kau ada kencan, Sasori?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan gaya santai, seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Sasori agak terkejut dengan ajakan dari pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia meremas kantong plastik belanjaan yang seharusnya sudah berpindah-tangan. Sesaat ia melirik ke arah _name tag_ yang terpasang pada dada kirinya. Pantas saja.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menerima ajakan kencan dari orang asing," balasnya mencoba untuk mengelak, dan berharap pelanggan sedeng yang satu ini paham akan sinyal penolakan darinya.

"Namaku Itachi Uchiha. Jadi, apa sekarang kau mau berkencan denganku?"

' _Aku tidak butuh tahu namamu, setan!'_ Sasori berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Kenapa ada mahkluk yang sangat tidak peka seperti ini.

"Tuan, tolong segera bayar belanjaan Anda." Sasori berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Itachi itu.

"Kau tahu, di antara majalah-majalah yang aku beli akan lebih bagus kalau gambar depannya adalah dirimu sedang ber—"

"TUAN TOLONG HENTIKAN DAN SEGERA BAYAR!" Sasori panik dan dengan cepat menyambar perkataan Itachi sambil berteriak sebelum laki-laki itu berbicara yang aneh-aneh.

"—gaya seperti model," lanjut Itachi sambil menyeringai. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama melihat wajah datar sang pelayan, kali ini reaksinya tidak mengecewakan.

Sasori mengirim _deathglare_. Jelas sekali ia merasa kesal. Itachi mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dan memberikannya uang yang sangat berlebih.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kembaliannya ada—"

"Sudahlah, itu untukmu saja. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasori," balas Itachi dengan cepat, dan secepat itu juga dia pergi meninggalkan toko buku tersebut meninggalkan Sasori dengan uang 10000 yen, kebingungan.

' _DASAR ANEH!'_ Jeritnya tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Naruto yang semalaman tidak pulang akhirnya kena semprot oleh Sakura, gadis masa kecilnya yang kini tinggal satu rumah dengannya.

"Kau ini kemana saja Naruto? Kau tidak tahu kalau Mama Kushina mencarimu seperti orang-gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu?" Gadis itu masih saja marah meskipun 30 menit sudah berlalu. Kalau dipikir-pikir Sakura jauh lebih galak dan menakutkan dibanding ibunya sendiri.

"Maaf, maaf. Semalam aku sial sekali,mengantarkan pelanggan yang mabuk, dan yah, kau tahu sendiri…." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bingung bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau dia bilang, kalau dia hampir saja diperkosa oleh pemuda gila saat mengantarkannya pulang.

"Hmmm…." Sakura menghela napas, mencoba untuk mengerti pekerjaan yang sekarang sedang dijalani Naruto.

Pemuda itu bekerja-keras membanting tulang demi membiayai saudari kembarnya yang sakit-sakitan dan kini tinggal di rumah sakit khusus penderita kanker. Semenjak kematian ayahnya, Minato. Ekonomi keluarga Namikaze memang jadi terombang-ambing. Kushina, sang ibu jadi kerja serabutan. Apapun dikerjakannya demi kedua anaknya agar tetap bisa bertahan hidup dalam kerasnya kehidupan kota Konoha.

"Ya, sudahlah kau mandi dulu, setelah itu sarapan. Hari ini, kau pasti tidak sekolah 'kan." Naruto mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke sekolah. Aku juga akan mencatatkan semua catatan untukmu di buku."

"Terimakasih ya, Sakura- _chan_."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku berangkat dulu!"

Naruto bersyukur dalam hati telah memiliki sahabat dari kecil yang bisa diandalkannya dalam setiap waktu seperti Sakura. Gadis itu selalu saja peduli dan perhatian padanya. Mungkin, tanpa kehadiran Sakura hidupnya sudah lebih kacau.

Setelah melihat sosok Sakura semakin menjauh darinya, Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan lega. Setidaknya ia aman dari gangguan lelaki sinting yang ditemuinya semalam.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Genre ini masih baru bagi Ore, dan makasih buat yang dukung. _ **  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Masashi KIshimoto

T rate

Genre : Drama/Romance

Main Pair : Sasuke X Naruto

Side Pair : Itachi X Sasori

Slight Pair : SasukeXHinata/ItachiXHinata/SasoriXKonan/NarutoXSakura/GaaraXNaruto/OrochimaruXSasori/KankuroXSasori/KakashiXSasuke/SaiXNaruto/DeidaraXHidan/ItachiXDeidara/SasukeXNaruko

…

 **I WANT YOU BAD**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

…

 **Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 10:00 siang.**

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau pulang!" Seorang wanita cantik yang usianya sudah melebihi dari 40 tahun namun masih terlihat muda dan segar terlihat sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke rumah.

" _Taidama, kaa-san_ ," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada datar. Tapi sebuah senyuman tipis jelas tercetak pada wajahnya yang rupawan.

Wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu itu segera menghambur dan memeluk erat tubuh putra keduanya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tega sekali meninggalkan Ibu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan Ibu?" Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita yang umurnya sudah tak muda lagi kini sedang merajuk manja. Yah, dia memang selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil terhadap anak keduanya itu.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah pulang 'kan." Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya bersikap lebih kekanakan daripada dirinya. Sungguh aneh.

Tak lama beberapa keluarga Uchiha lain keluar menuju ruang tamu menyambut Sasuke, termasuk wanita itu. Istri Itachi yang baru dinikahi 1 bulan lalu sekaligus mantan kekasih Sasuke.

"Se-selamat datang kembali, Sa-Sasuke- _kun_." Seorang gadis berparas manis dengan rambut panjang indigonya yang digerai menyambut Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas sambutan dari gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam yang sontak membuat sang gadis langsung tertunduk dalam. Gadis itu, adalah Hinata Hyuuga, istri Itachi sekaligus mantan kekasihnya. Dia berasal dari keluarga dengan perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah Uchiha. Pernikahannya dengan Itachi jelas semata untuk memperkuat hubungan bisnis keduanya.

Hinata yang diyakini Sasuke masih seorang gadis (karena dia sudah tahu orientasi seks Itachi) tak berani menatap sepasang _onyx_ milik Sasuke yang menatapnya begitu dingin dan tajam. Dia sungguh tak berani, dan selalu terbayang oleh rasa bersalah yang begitu mendalam.

"Rupanya kau pulang juga, anak manja." Sasuke langsung menatap sinis ke arah seorang pemuda pucat yang berdiri di samping Hinata dengan gaya yang arogan.

"Tentu saja aku pulang. Ini masih rumahku, Sai," balasnya ketus. "Aku capek. Mau istirahat dulu ke kamar," ucapnya sambil berpura-pura lemas di depan Mikoto, ibunya. Tentu saja semua itu hanya akting. Dia hanya malas bertemu muka dengan kedua orang yang sangat tak ingin dilihatnya sekarang, Hinata Hyuuga, dan Uchiha Sai.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Ibu antar ya, ke kamar." Mikoto tersenyum dan dengan cepat mengapit lengan anaknya. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tamu.

Sesaat Sasuke melirik Hinata yang masih saja tertunduk saat melihat Sasuke lewat di depan dirinya. Sementara Sai menatapnya dengan sama tajam. Percikan api kebencian tersirat samar-samar.

* * *

 **Konoha high school, pada jam yang sama**

* * *

Suara gemuruh dari dalam sebuah kelas terdengar membahana. Teriakan seperti "HORE", "ASYIK", "YIPPIE", terdengar di mana-mana. Yah, hari itu **Konoha high school** baru saja mengumumkan kalau para murid diperbolehkan pulang cepat, karena para guru akan mengadakan rapat, guna menyelenggarakan festival olahraga tahunan yang biasa diadakan antara 4 sekolah besar (Konoha, Suna, Kumo, dan Iwa) yang pada tahun ini jatuh ke pihak Konohagakure sebagai tuan rumah.

"Saku- _chan_ , setelah pulang sekolah mau main ke rumahku?" Seorang gadis _dirty blonde_ datang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang merapihkan semua buku-bukunya.

"Ah, maaf Ino. Hari ini aku tidak bisa," balasnya sambil memberi senyuman tipis.

"Yaaaaah. Masa tidak bisa juga? Kemarin kau juga tidak bisa, sekarang juga tidak." Ino merenggut sebal. Tampak sekali ia kecewa karena Sakura menolak ajakannya.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, Ino. Aku sudah janji pada Naruto untuk membawakannya buku-buku catatan ini." Sakura mengatupkan kedua-tangannya di depan dada, membentuk suatu _gesture_ permohonan maaf.

"Jadi kau masih berteman dengan si pirang itu?" Kali ini topik pembicaraan berubah. Didengar dari caranya bicara, jelas sekali Ino tak menyukai teman pirang Sakura, Naruto.

"Ino, jangan bicara seperti itu!" Sakura tampak agak gusar dengan sikap Ino terhadap Naruto.

"Aku jadi heran, kenapa kau masih saja berteman dengan si Naruto itu? Dia itu 'kan biang onar. Tukang pembuat masalah. Aku juga bingung kenapa Tuan Sarutobi masih mempertahankannya untuk sekolah di sini," ucap Ino dengan ketus.

"Naruto itu tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Lagipula, dia itu temanku, kau tidak berhak melarangku. Selain itu, kau jangan lupa kalau sekolah ini dibangun berkat keluarga Namikaze," jawab Sakura tak kalah ketus. Diakuinya Ino memang teman yang baik. Tapi dia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan temannya yag lain, begitu pun sebaliknya. Ia ingin semua teman-teman yang dia kenal bisa jadi teman juga, bukan malah menjadi musuh.

"Itu 'kan dulu. Lain dulu, lain sekarang. Kudengar sekarang sekolah berada dalam tanggungan keluarga Uchiha." Ino mendengus sok tahu.

"Tapi tetap saja yang paling banyak berjasa keluarga Namikaze," bela Sakura. "Ah, sudahlah Ino, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. Aku harus buru-buru pulang." Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sakura!" Di luar kelas ternyata seorang pemuda berambut merah sudah menunggu Sakura.

"Gaara…?" Sakura mengenalinya sebagai Gaara ketika pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Gaara, ada apa?" Tanyanya yang merasa tak biasa melihat Gaara menghampiri dirinya.

Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia sempat terdiam dan kedua manik _jade_ -nya mengawasi sekitar Sakura, seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Pada akhirnya Gaara kemudian berkata, "Sakura, di mana Naruto?"

"Naruto hari ini tidak masuk sekolah," jawab Sakura sambil mngulum senyum menahan rasa geli saat melihat wajah Gaara yang kebingungan mencari-cari Naruto.

"Eh? Tidak masuk? Kenapa? Apakah dia sakit?" Tanya Gaara dengan panik.

"Tidak, dia tidak sakit." Sakura terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Gaara. "Dia baru pulang kerja pagi hari, jadi…, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana capeknya 'kan…." Gaara mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

Sabaku Gaara, sebenarnya dia adalah warga Sunagakure yang bersekolah di Konohagakure berkat beasiswa. Keluarganya cukup terkenal dan terpandang, tapi itu dulu sebelum kedua orang-tuanya kecelakaan pesawat dan seluruh harta keluarganya disita oleh pemerintah. Nasibnya tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto, makanya tak heran kalau kedua pemuda itu cepat akrab dan menjadi teman dekat. Tapi, nasib Gaara sedikit lebih beruntung karena dia memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat hebat sehingga beban hidup Gaara tidaklah terlalu berat. Sementara Naruto, dia harus memikul beban keluarga sendirian. Gaara dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak duduk di bangku 1 SMA hingga sekarang.

"Buku-buku itu, apa untuk Naruto?" Gaara melirik ke arah tumpukan buku yang sedang dibawa oleh Sakura.

"Begitulah. Apa kau mau ikut denganku ke rumah Naruto?"

"Boleh juga, daripada aku pulang ke rumah, jam segini tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Kedua remaja itu akhirnya pulang bersama dengan satu tujuan, yaitu pergi ke rumah Naruto.

* * *

 **Heart and Brain Library, book store, Konoha, 12:00 siang**

* * *

Sementara itu di pusat jantung kota Konoha. Berdiri sebuah bangunan perpustakaan sekaligus toko buku dan aksesoris. Di dalamnya terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang menjaga toko tersebut dengan bermalas-malasan.

"Astaga panas sekali, padahal AC sudah dinyalakan. Kenapa masih terasa panas?" Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru diketahui bernama Sasori, tampak menggerutu sambil menyeka keringat yang meluncur mulus dari kedua pelipisnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini 'kan memang sudah memasuki awal musim panas, jadi cuacanya memang seperti ini." Pemuda berambut putih dan berkacamata di sebelahnya hanya menanggapi keluhan Sasori dengan tertawa santai.

"Hey, jangan tertawa disaat aku kepanasan seperti ini, Kabuto!" Sasori memasang wajah masam melihat rekan kerjanya malah tertawa.

"Tapi kau benar. Semakin hari Jepang semakin panas saja." Akhirnya pemuda yang dipanggil Kabuto itu mengangguk setuju dengan udara panas yang melanda Jepang khususnya Konoha.

Disaat keduanya sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba lonceng pintu depan toko berdenting. Tanda ada pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasori saat melihat siapa yang datang ke dalam toko. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita cantik berambut biru gelap dengan tatapan mata yang berkaca-kaca ke arah dirinya. Rasa-rasanya kedua bola-mata berwarna coklat madu itu bisa menumpahkan air-matanya kapan saja.

"Ko-Konan…? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sasori dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari meja kasir untuk menghampiri Konan yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"SASORI!"

Brukh!

Gadis itu berlari dan langsung menubruk pemuda itu. Mendekapnya erat ke dalam pelukan.

"Pe-Pein…, hiks…, a-aku melihatnya bersama perempuan lain…." Konan langsung menangis sambil terisak. Ia menumpahkan segala beban yang ada di dalam hatinya dalam pelukan Sasori.

"Konan, tenangkanlah dirimu." Sasori dengan lembut membelai kepala gadis itu.

"Pergilah dengannya Sasori. Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang jaga toko," sela Kabuto yang tampaknya mengerti akan situasi Konan saat ini. Gadis itu butuh ditemani.

Sesaat Sasori menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan ragu. Tapi setelah diyakinkan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa Konan pergi dan menenangkannya.

"Maaf, ya Kabuto…," ucapnya sebelum pergi keluar.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasori dan Konan tengah berada di sebuah _coffee shop_ yang berada di sudut jalan dari pusat perbelanjaan. Tempatnya cukup tersembunyi karena terletak paling pojok dan bersebelahan dengan internet café.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku kau jadi harus meninggalkan pekerjaanmu…," ucap Konan memulai pembicaraan dengan permintaan maaf. Wajah gadis itu masih tertunduk, dan jelas terlihat kalau air mata belum berhenti mengalir dari kedua maniknya yang indah.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau minum dulu agar lebih tenang," balas Sasori sudah memaklumi.

Konan mengangguk dan mengambil secangkir espresso dingin miliknya. Konan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari kopi tersebut sambil memejamkan mata. Benar-benar nikmat dan inilah yang dibutuhkannya.

Perlahan-lahan ia meneguk espresso itu dengan gaya yang elegan. Sasori diam-diam memerhatikannya.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah bisa bercerita?" Sasori memulai pertanyaan ketika dilihatnya Konan sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ini masalah Pein…," ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar. "Aku memergokinya tengah berduaan dengan Mei di hotel, dan kami bertengkar hebat…," Suara Konan mulai terdengar parau. Jelas dia memaksakan diri untuk bercerita sambil menahan tangis. "Setelah itu, aku meminta putus darinya…, hiks…, kami putus…." Konan yang sudah tak kuat lagi akhirnya kembali menangis.

"Ssssh, Konan sudah jangan menangis. Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik bagimu. Mungkin Pein bukan orang yang tepat." Sasori mencoba menasehati teman semasa SMA-nya dulu agar dapat berpikiran secara positif.

"Tapi…, tapi sekarang aku menyesal…."

Sasori benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Konan. Sebegitu tergantungnya kah dia dengan Pein, meskipun jelas pemuda itu suka bermain wanita. Masalah Pein yang akhirnya selingkuh adalah cerita lama yang sudah ia ketahui sejak Pein dan Konan masuk ke dalam dunia seni peran 4 tahun lalu. Sasori pernah memergoki Pein jalan dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda tanpa sepengetahuan Konan dan Sasori selalu menutupinya agar gadis itu tak sakit hati.

Ah, seandainya Konan tahu betapa liarnya Pein di luar sana. Tapi sayang, cinta telah membutakan mata hati Konan. Bagi Konan, Pein adalah cinta sejatinya. Keduanya memang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak awal masuk SMU hingga sekarang. Sementara Sasori? Dia yang lebih dulu mengenal Konan dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis itu harus merelakan bidadarinya jatuh ke tangan iblis seperti Pein.

"Sigh…." Sasori menghela napas dalam-dalam. Sungguh pernyataan Konan barusan membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sebesar itukah cinta Konan pada Pein, sampai-sampai seperti apapun kesalahan Pein pasti akan dimaafkan?

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil menahan diri. Sasori berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin dan sedatar mungkin.

Greb…!

Konan tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan Sasori di atas meja.

"Sasori, aku mohon…, aku mohon katakan pada Pein kalau aku ingin kembali padanya...," ucapnya dengan nada memelas.

"Ko—"

Belum sempat Sasori menjawab, mendadak suara ponsel Konan berbunyi. Begitu diangkat, ternyata gadis itu disuruh untuk segera kembali ke studio. Konan memang tadi pergi terburu-buru meninggalkan studio tanpa pamit.

"Sasori, aku harus segera pergi kembali ke studio untuk pemotretan." Dengan tergesa Konan berdiri dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali. "Aku tunggu kabar baiknya, dah Sasori!" Setelah itu Konan dengan seenaknya memutuskan kalau Sasori pasti akan membantunya dan ia berlalu begitu saja.

Sasori terbengong, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan saja terjadi. Konan datang curhat padanya tentang kelakuan bejad Pein, namun gadis itu menyesal karena putus dari pemuda itu dan meminta Sasori untuk mempersatukan mereka kembali padahal dia belum memberi persetujuan akan membantu.

"Hahaha…, ini konyol…," gumamnya sembari tertawa kecil. Mentertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

Sasori menyeruput Americano hitam miliknya, mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri yang kini tengah dilanda kekalutan. Mendadak ketenangannya terusik ketika seorang pemuda datang menghampiri dan dengan seenaknya duduk di tempatnya.

"Sasori. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini! Sepertinya kita jodoh!" Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Itachi Uchiha. Pelanggan sedeng yang mencoba mengajaknya berkencan pagi tadi.

' _Sial! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia!'_ Sasori merutuk dalam hati.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Ore agak lama update cerita ini karena masih cari-cari referensi. Ini genre yang baru banget buat Ore, harap maklum. Oh, interaksi mungkin yang start duluan adalah Itachi ke Sasori. SasuNaru harap bersabar.

Ore ada pertanyaan, apa cerita jenis ini memang diperlukan Seme dan Uke? (agak kurang paham apakajh itu hal wajib?)


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer : Masashi KIshimoto

T rate

Genre : Drama/Romance

Main Pair : Sasuke X Naruto

Side Pair : Itachi X Sasori

Slight Pair : SasukeXHinata/ItachiXHinata/SasoriXKonan/NarutoXSakura/GaaraXNaruto/OrochimaruXSasori/KankuroXSasori/KakashiXSasuke/SaiXNaruto/DeidaraXHidan/ItachiXDeidara/SasukeXNaruko

…

 **I WANT YOU BAD**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

…

 **Coffee Shop, 12:30 siang**

Sasori semakin yakin kalau hari ini dia benar-benar dikutuk. Mulai dari melayani pelanggan yang memaksanya memilih majalah _gay_ , pernyataan Konan yang membuatnya semakin terluka, dan sekarang dia harus bertemu pelanggan gila itu lagi yang sekarang sedang duduk di hadapannya sambil tersenyum-senyum sok akrab. Sepertinya takdir sedang ingin mempermainkannya kali ini.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sasori ketus dengan sikap yang dingin.

"Hei, ini jam makan siang dan aku sudah sering datang ke _coffee shop_ ini," balas Itachi sambil memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan sebuah espresso dingin. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku baru melihatmu di sini." Tanya Itachi heran. Dia sudah lama berlangganan di _coffee shop_ itu dan baru pertama-kalinya melihat wajah Sasori di sana.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasori galak. Ia menyeruput Americano miliknya dengan perasaan kesal bukan kepalang sehingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk…, uhuk…." Sasori menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Itachi yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum geli. Sebegitu antinya kah pemuda itu terhadap dirinya?

"Makanya hati-hati." Itachi menyambar selembar tisu. Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa permisi lagi ia segera menyekakan tisu itu ke sudut bibir Sasori yang belepotan kopi.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasori terkejut dengan tindakan Itachi yang tak terduga. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasori dengan cepat menepis tangan Itachi.

"Aku hanya membantumu," jawab Itachi bersikap polos.

"Hn…, pelayan!" Sasori segera memanggil pelayan. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, karena Itachi, pemuda mesum itu bisa melakukan apa saja terhadap dirinya. Ya, apa saja.

Itachi terheran-heran melihat sikap Sasori yang benar-benar seperti seorang _haters_ padahal mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi. Dia merasa tak pernah berbuat salah pada pemuda itu, meski dia akui kalau sikapnya pagi tadi cukup menyebalkan.

Begitu membayar minumannya Sasori bergegas pergi meninggalkan _coffee shop_. Langkahnya begitu cepat sehingga ia tak menyadari kalau Itachi mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Sasori akhirnya kembali ke toko. Sesaat ia sempat menghela napas lega karena berpikir ia akan lepas dari Itachi.

"Selamat datang kembali Sasori, dan selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa Kabuto saat melihat Sasori (juga Itachi) masuk ke dalam toko.

Sasori mengernyit sesaat. Kemudian ia berbalik dan mendapati Itachi yang sukses berada di belakangnya sambil memasang sebuah cengiran lebar.

' _Bagus Sasori. Sekarang kau punya seorang stalker!'_ Ucap batinnya frustasi.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uchiha, Konoha, 1:00 siang**

Sasuke saat ini sedang bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang kesayangannya. Entah kenapa hari ini dia malas sekali beraktifitas dan pikirannya selalu tertuju kepada pemuda yang tak dikenalnya malam itu.

" _Lepaskan aku brengsek!"_

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Entah kenapa suara erangan pemuda itu begitu nikmat terdengar di telinganya, dan bentuk pemberontakannya malah membuat ia semakin bergairah. Dia tak mengerti kenapa penolakan yang keras seperti yang ditunjukkan si pirang malah membuatnya penasaran. Kemungkinan besar dia _straight_ , tapi itu tak masalah 'kan? Banyak di luar sana pria-pria berstatus _straight_ mencoba hubungan _homosexual_ , hanya untuk kesenangan dan ingin tahu tanpa dilandasi cinta.

Tok Tok Tok!

Namun lamunannya buyar seketika disaat terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar kamarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ …, a-apa kau masih tidur? Ini sudah wa-waktunya jam makan si-siang. Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke berjengit kesal saat tahu siapa pemilik suara yang memanggil dirinya.

' _Hinata….'_ Sasuke menggeram dalam hati. Sungguh api kemarahan dan kebenciannya pada gadis itu belumlah padam. Tinggal serumah dengan mantan kekasih yang kini resmi menjadi iparnya sungguh sangat menyiksa batin.

Tok Tok Tok Tok!

Pintu kamar Sasuke kembali diketuk dan kali ini lebih keras. Sasuke yang merasa terusik akhirnya mau tak mau berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , maka siang su—"

Hinata yang sedang menggedor pintu sang raven langsung berhenti berteriak ketika pintu kamar pemuda itu terbuka dan memerlihatkan sang pemilik kamar sedang menatapnya tajam.

"—dah siap…." Gadis itu segera menundukkan wajahnya ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan manik hitam segelap malam milik Sasuke.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku!" Bentaknya kasar.

"Ba-baik, a-aku mengerti aku tidak sepantasnya di sini. Pe-permisi!" Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, gadis indigo itu segera berlari menjauh dari kamar Sasuke. Sepintas Sasuke dapat melihat cairan bening meleleh dari kedua manik lavendernya.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke merasa bersalah karena telah membentak seorang gadis. Tapi, hei, apa pedulinya? Toh, gadis itu jauh lebih kejam dari dirinya. Jangan pikir ia tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Hinata di belakang Itachi. Gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya pergi ke klub malam untuk mencari kepuasan batin dengan pria lain, karena dia tahu kalau Itachi adalah seorang _gay_.

"Hn!" Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya akhirnya kembali ke dalam.

.

.

 **Kediaman keluarga Namikaze pada waktu yang sama**

"Aaaah, kepalaku benar-benar pusing kalau disuruh mempelajari rumus-rumus ini." Jeritan seorang pemuda pirang terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan kamarnya.

"Kau payah Naruto! Baru segini saja kau sudah menyerah?" Sindir seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Gaara. Sementara seorang gadis berambut merah-muda hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat keduanya mulai bertengkar.

Pemandangan ini memang sudah sering terjadi. Terkadang Sakura merasa lucu sendiri melihat Gaara dan Naruto bertengkar seperti sepasang kekasih saja.

"Masa bodo, aku capek! Lagipula kau tidak tahu 'kan kalau semalam aku pulang pagi gara-gara harus membantu seorang pelanggan sinting pulang ke rumahnya dan setelah sampai di sana aku malah hampir diperkosa!" Naruto tanpa sadar kelepasan bicara dan malah menceritakan kejadian yang hampir merenggut keperjakaannya.

"Kau bilang apa!?" Sakura dan Gaara mendelik bersamaan saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

' _Ops…, gawat. Kenapa bisa kelepasan begini?'_ Naruto merutuki mulutnya yang bisa-bisanya mengoceh tiada henti sampai akhirnya ia jadi keceplosan sendiri.

"Naruto, cepat katakan padaku. Siapa orang berani-beraninya melakukan pelecahan terhadapmu?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada geram. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu malah mencengkram leher baju Naruto.

"Ow, Gaara apaan sih!? Sakit tahu!" Cepat-cepat Naruto menjauh dari Gaara yang mendadak kalap.

"Naruto, ayo cepat jawab pertanyaan Gaara! Kau ini kebiasaan. Kalau ada masalah selalu saja ditutupi!" Sambar Sakura ikutan kesal bercampur khawatir.

"Yah, itu memang benar. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Jawab Naruto yang akhirnya mengakui kejadian tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apanya bagaimana? Kau itu nyaris saja jadi korban _homosexual_!" Gaara mendengus kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. Dia tak habis, kenapa Naruto bisa menanggapi masalah ini begitu santai.

"Kita lapor masalah ini ke pihak yang berwajib," ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dan bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"E-eh? Ka-kau itu apa-apaan Gaara?! Tidak perlu lapor polisi segala!" Naruto melotot kaget. Lekas-lekas ia berdiri, menarik tangan Gaara, meminta pemuda itu untuk duduk kembali.

"Tapi masalah ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, Naruto!" Gaara ngotot untuk tetap melapor ke polisi. "Bagaimana kalau orang itu datang lagi?" Tanyanya dengan gaya yang posesif.

"Sudahlah Gaara. Aku rasa selama Naruto baik-baik saja, kita tidak perlu melaporkan hal ini ke polisi," sergah Sakura mencoba meredam emosi Gaara yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa menanggapi hal ini dengan enteng?"

"Maksudku bukan begitu Gaara. Tapi, kita juga perlu bukti dan lain halnya yang akan memakan waktu. Jadi aku rasa, lebih baik masalah ini dilupakan saja selama Naruto memang tidak apa-apa. Kecuali, dia memang benar-benar mengalami hal 'itu'."

Pada akhirnya Sakura dan Gaara malah bertengkar sendiri. Naruto yang seharusnya dimarahi jadi tertawa geli melihat betapa lucunya kedua temannya itu. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh, kedua remaja berkepala merah itu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengamati mereka berdua sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Naruto, apanya yang lucu?!" Sakura memasang wajah masam. Gadis itu tengah mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Di sebelahnya, Gaara ikut mengerutkan dahi.

"Ahahaha, tidak-tidak, hanya saja…." Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil mengulum senyum, "aku jadi merasa seperti seorang anak yang sedang dimarahi oleh 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu'nya," ucapnya kemudian dan kembali terkekeh.

"A-apa?" Wajah Sakura memerah seketika.

"Tuh 'kan! Apa kalian tidak tahu, kalau kalian itu cocok?" Naruto menunjuk Sakura dan kemudian Gaara.

"Jangan mengada-ngada Naruto!" Sakura mendengus. Tersirat dari raut wajahnya kalau gadis itu tak suka bila harus disandingkan dengan Gaara.

"Benar. Itu tidak lucu," timpal Gaara.

"Hei, jangan marah dong. Iya-iya, aku tidak akan bilang seperti itu lagi deh!"

' _Dasar bodoh!'_ Batin Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan.

Naruto memang pemuda yang spontanitas dan terkadang sikapnya itu bisa begitu polos. Saking polosnya ia tak menyadari kalau kedua sahabat terdekatnya sama-sama jatuh cinta kepada dirinya.

.

.

Di sisi lain, entah bagaimana caranya kini Itachi sukses membawa Sasori pergi keluar. Kini keduanya sedang berada di dalam sebuah restoran klasik bergaya Inggris-Eropa, dilayani oleh para pelayan yang berdandan seperti pada jaman victorian. Itachi memesan 2 buah beef steak dan satu botol _wine_.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi melihatku begitu? Ayo cepat dimakan, Sasori." Itachi mengernyit saat melihat Sasori hanya memainkan makannya sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Kau…!"Sasori menunjuk Itachi gemas dengan sebuah garpu yang sedang ia pegang. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Sasori dengan urat-urat kekesalan yang nyaris meledak.

"Hm? Apa tujuanku?" Itachi tampak santai menanggapi Sasori. Sesekali ia memasukkan potongan-potongan _beef steak_ ukuran besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Tidak ada," jawabnya sambil memotong makanannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu saja." Kali ini Itachi menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya juga gelas Sasori. "Selain itu, apa kau lupa kalau saat ini kita sedang berkencan?"

Sasori benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana lagi berhadapan dengan Itachi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok, **SEKERAS** mungkin.

 _Damn, if you didn't want me back why'd you have to act like that?_

 _It's confusing to the core cause I know you want it_

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Itachi berdering. Entah apa yang dibicarakan dari seberang sana, tapi Itachi tampak begitu terganggu.

"Iya-iya, aku akan segera kembali. Lagipula aku sedang bersama dengan seorang klien di sini," ucapnya dengan sedikit nada kesal.

' _Dasar bohong!'_ Batin Sasori melihat kelihaian Itachi berkelit. Bahkan di hari pertama saja Itachi sudah berbohong saat bertemu dengannya. Tampaknya berbohong sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Itachi, atau jangan-jangan itu malah hobinya.

"Maaf ya, Sasori. Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang."

Tanpa banyak bicara Itachi memanggil seorang _waitress_ dan membayar _bill_ -nya. Sasori yang masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Itachi yang begitu mendadak tak sempat bertanya apa-apa, karena pemuda dengan rambut panjangnya itu segera berdiri dan meninggalkan restoran dengan langkah yang tergesa.

' _Dasar aneh!'_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Kalau tidak ingat saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam restoran berkelas tinggi. Mungkin saat ini ia sudah mencak-mencak, mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh dengan sumpah serapah.

Sungguh, Itachi adalah orang teraneh yang pernah ia temui selama dalam hidupnya. Sikapnya yang mudah berubah membuatnya sulit ditebak apa sebenarnya maksud dari pemuda itu. Dia datang begitu saja dan tiba-tiba pergi sesukanya, bagaikan angin yang tak jelas mau bertiup ke arah mana.

Baiklah keadaan sekarang menjadi _awkward_ bagi Sasori karena semua mata para pengunjung restoran tertuju kepadanya. Hei, apakah dia tampak seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya? Ah, tidak. Sasori menggeleng. Darimana dia bisa menyimpulkan saat ini ia seperti seorang perempuan dan Itachi sebagai kekasihnya?

Sasori yang mulai tak betah tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan memilih untuk buru-buru cabut dari sana dengan perasaan jengkel.

* * *

Sore harinya di kediaman Uchiha. Hinata terlihat sedang berbicara serius dengan seseorang dari balik telepon. Sasuke secara tak sengaja melintas, dan secara samar-samar ia mendengar Hinata menyebut-nyebut nama Itachi di dalam percakapannya. Diliputi oleh rasa keingintahuan juga mengikuti insting, pemuda raven itu segera berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Dengan siapa kau bicara dan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya langsung.

Mendengar suara Sasuke dari arah belakangnya membuat Hinata tersentak. Gadis itu buru-buru mematikan ponselnya, dan menyembunyikan benda elektronik berwarna hitam itu ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ , ka-kau membuatku kaget saja," ucap Hinata terbata-bata dengan gelagat yang begitu mencurigakan. "Eh? Kau rapi se-sekali. Ma-mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Hinata benar-benar mencurigakan. Tapi Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Dia tahu kalau semakin dipaksa, Hinata akan semakin menghindar. Jadi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri secara diam-diam nanti.

"Hn. Aku hanya mau membeli minuman di depan gang," jawabnya dengan datar. Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan pergi keluar rumah.

"Fiuh, syu-syukurlah Sasuke ti-tidak curiga…," gumam Hinata sambil menghela napas lega.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5:00 sore waktu setempat. Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat menuju depan gang, di mana sebuah mesin kaleng minuman otomatis berdiri di sana. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi ke supermarket terdekat yang banyak bertebaran di sekitar wilayah rumahnya, hanya saja di tempat itu tidak menyediakan minuman jus tomat _favorite_ -nya.

Begitu tiba di tempat tujuan, Sasuke melihat seorang pemuda pirang memunggunginya sedang memukul-mukul mesin _vending_. Melihat kelakuan remaja itu membuat Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala dan bertanya sendiri dalam hati, apa semua anak jaman sekarang bertingkah barbar seperti itu? Tidak mendapat yang diinginkan langsung pakai kekerasan.

' _Dasar anak jaman sekarang yang tidak tahu aturan. Bisanya hanya mrusak fasilitas umum saja,'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut sebelum mesin itu benar-benar rusak dibuatnya.

"Kalau minumanya tidak mau keluar, masukan lagi uang koinmu, jangan menggebrak-gebrak mesin seperti orang kampung," ujar Sasuke dengan nada ketus sambil memasukkan 3 uang koin ke dalam mesin.

Klotak!

Minuman kaleng berwarna hijau jatuh dari dalam mesin _vending_.

"Ah, maaf. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk merusak mesin minuman ini." Pemuda pirang itu tanpa menoleh segera membungkuk untuk mengambil minuman kaleng yang telah keluar. "Tapi tadi adalah uang koinku yang terakhir dan aku ingin membelikan minuman ini untuk Adikku ja—"

Kata-kata pemuda itu terhenti ketika ia melihat pemuda raven yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"KA-KAU!"

Kedua pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan mesin _vending_ kini sedang saling tunjuk. Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak menduga kalau mereka akan kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir secepat ini.

' _Keparat!'_ Kesialan bagi Naruto saat melihat seringai si raven tertuju kepadanya.

' _Bagus sekali.'_ Tapi menjadi suatu keberuntungan bagi Sasuke saat bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang membuatnya selalu terbayang-bayang.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 **A/N : Sasuke on the move lol :v _  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

.

Disclaimer : Masashi KIshimoto

T rate

Genre : Drama/Romance

Main Pair : Sasuke X Naruto

Side Pair : Itachi X Sasori

Slight Pair : SasukeXHinata/ItachiXHinata/SasoriXKonan/NarutoXSakura/GaaraXNaruto/OrochimaruXSasori/KankuroXSasori/KakashiXSasuke/SaiXNaruto/DeidaraXHidan/ItachiXDeidara/SasukeXNaruko

…

 **I WANT YOU BAD**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

…

Kedua pemuda itu kini tengah berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan. Yang satu terlihat garang dengan sikap waspada, sementara satunya malah tampak senang dan memerlihatkan senyuman mesum(?)nya. Masing-masing dari mereka tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Naruto yang berpikir, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si raven? Apakah dia akan kembali berusaha melakukan tindakan asusila kepadanya? Lalu, Sasuke yang sedang memutar otak, bagaimana caranya ia bisa menikmati suara desahan indah itu lagi dari si pirang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, hah!?" Tanya Naruto dengan geram.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, karena ini adalah kompleks perumahan Uchiha dan mayoritas yang tinggal di wilayah ini adalah keturunan Uchiha." Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaan Naruto dengan gaya yang arogan (di mata Naruto).

"Itu bukan urusanmu tahu." Naruto yang kesal memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki sebelum kesabarannya benar-benar habis.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi si raven. Namun, belum ada satu langkah kakinya berjalan, tiba-tiba saja pemuda di belakangnya menarik kerah bajunya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau pikir kau itu mau kemana?"

"Ck, lepas!"

Naruto dengan kasar menarik kerah bajunya, kemudian ia berbalik, menatap sang raven dengan penuh emosi. Sepintas terlihat ia seperti menggumamkan satu kata umpatan 'sialan'.

"Apa maumu, cepat katakan!?" tanya, atau lebih tepatnya perintah Naruto tanpa adanya urat-urat kesabaran. Ya, dia meluapkan segala perasaan kesalnya kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa, minuman itu aku yang beli." Sasuke melirik ke arah Minuman kaleng berwarna merah-muda bercampur putih dan ada gambar dahan pohon Sakura di dalamnya.

"Ini ambil kalau mau, aku tidak butuh!" Naruto menggertakan gigi-giginya. Ia menyodorkan kaleng minuman tersebut dengan kasar ke tangan Sasuke.

Saat dirinya mengatakan tidak butuh, ia bohong. Jujur, Naruto sangat membutuhkan minuman tersebut untuk Naruko karena dia sudah tidak punya uang lagi untuk membelikan sesuatu kepada sang adik. Setidaknya ia ingin memberikan minuman teh sari sakura kesukaan Naruko di rumah sakit.

"Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan ini?" Ejek Sasuke dengan suara yang menggoda.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku baru tahu, ada orang yang begitu perhitungan hanya karena sekaleng minuman saja!" Meski si pirang menolak, tapi jelas secara tersirat kalau pemuda itu membutuhkan minuman yang sedang dipegang Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberikannya untukmu, dengan satu syarat…." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya untuk menarik perhatian si _blonde_.

Benar saja dugaannya, ekor mata si pemuda pirang melirik ke arahnya, terlihat tertarik.

"Syarat apa?" Sasuke langsung menyeringai saat mendengar kata-kata yang ditunggunya diucapkan juga.

"Cium aku," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto cengo, melongo setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya. Ternyata pemuda itu lebih sinting, gila, miring dari dugaan sebelumnya.

"Apa?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berharap apa yang didengarnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

"Aku bilang cium aku. Apa kau ini tuli?" Suara arogan khas _baritone_ kembali terdengar oleh Naruto. "3 menit," ucapnya lagi.

"Sini!" Naruto menyambar botol minuman yang masih berada dalam genggaman Sasuke dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel hitam yang ia bawa.

Tanpa pemberitahuan Naruto segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar ke tembok jalan dan langsung mencium bibir pemuda itu, kasar dan tanpa perasaan. Tetapi hal itu cukup dinikmati oleh Sasuke. Ia malah menyeringai setelah menyadari betapa amatirnya Naruto saat mencium dirinya.

Menit pertama, Naruto masih mencium Sasuke dengan galak, meski tanpa permainan lidah atau semacamnya. Menit kedua, ia mulai merasa tak nyaman ketika dirasanya tangan si raven masuk ke dalam kaos bajunya yang berwarna putih. Tapi, Naruto memilih untuk tak protes. Dia tetap fokus pada bibir Sasuke meskipun dia harus rela membiarkan bagian perut tubuhnya terekspos, tersapu oleh semilir angin dingin, juga oleh tangan asing yang mulai menggelitik di area sekitar perutnya.

Hingga akhirnya pada menit terakhir, Naruto buru-buru melepaskan Sasuke dan memisahkan diri. Naruto menjaga jaraknya dari Sasuke. Ia mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan kasar sambil berkata, "kau curang! Memegang tubuh tidak ada dalam syaratmu tadi. Itu artinya kau harus memberikanku satu botol minuman lagi."

Sasuke menyeringai puas, tingkah lakunya seperti seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kemenangan besar.

"Ah, begitu ya? Tapi sayang sekali, yang tadi itu koin terakhirku. Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya, bagaimana kalau kau datang lagi besok sore kemari?" Ucapnya dengan sikap bingung yang dibuat-buat. Satu hal lagi, tentunya ia berbohong mengenai uang koin terakhir yang ia punya. Dia hanya ingin mencari kesempatan agar bisa bertemu dengan si pemuda pirang ini, berharap kalau cara ini akan berhasil, meskipun dia sendiri tak yakin kalau pemuda itu mau menemuinya lagi hanya demi satu kaleng minuman.

"Aku tunggu janjimu!" Balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Setelah itu Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, menyisakan Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri sambil setengah tertawa.

"Hahaha, bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa lupa untuk menanyakan namanya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menepuk jidatnya.

* * *

 **Kediaman Uchiha, 6:00 Malam**

* * *

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke- _kun_." Hinata sudah berdiri saja di depan pintu menyambut Sasuke, dan hal ini langsung membuat pemuda itu kembali _bad mood_ setelah sebelumnya ia merasa senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"A-Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggu di ruang makan," ucapnya lagi yang sama sekali tidak direspon oleh Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar sedang mencoba cari muka di depan Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke lebih memilih meninggalkan Hinata. Ia berjalan melengos begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba suara Itachi terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Aku pulang semuanya!"

"Selamat datang kembali, Itachi!"

Hinata menampakkan seulas senyum dan menatap Itachi dengan riang. Sasuke melirik keduanya dari sudut ekor matanya.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggu di meja makan. Ayo makan malam bersama." Hinata mengapit lengan Itachi dan membawakan jas serta tas milik pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih, Hinata- _chan_ ," balas Itachi membalas senyuman Hinata.

Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan kemesraan yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke jelas-jelas tahu kalau keduanya kini tengah memainkan sandiwara untuk mengelabui Mikoto dan Fugaku, kedua orang-tuanya.

Setelah pasangan pasutri jadi-jadian itu berlalu, Sasuke baru mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Di meja makan keluarga inti Uchiha kini berkumpul tengah menikmati santap malamnya. Di sana duduk Fugaku dan Mikoto, sebagai pemimpin di dalam keluarga. Ada juga Uchiha Obito beserta istrinya yang kini sudah mengganti marganya menjadi Uchiha Rin. Obito merupakan kakak sepupunya Sasuke. Lalu ada Uchiha Itachi, Kakak Sasuke sekaligus pewaris utama kekayaan Uchiha dan di sebelahnya ada Hinata yang entah kenapa sampai saat ini masih belum mengganti nama belakangnya. Lalu, ada Sai yang merupakan kerabat jauh. Kedua orang-tuanya tinggal di Amerika, dia datang ke Konoha sebenarnya hanya dalam rangka liburan. Sejak kecil Sai dan Sasuke tidak pernah akur. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam segala hal, bahkan dari hal-hal sepele. Terakhir tentunya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, putra kedua Mikoto dan Fugaku sekaligus anak kesayangan Mikoto.

"Bagaimana Hinata. Apa kau betah tinggal di sini?" Tanya Mikoto di sela-sela kesibukannya makan, memulai pembicaraan yang ringan.

"Te-tentu saja aku betah. Semua yang ada di sini ba-baik-baik," jawab Hinata yang dengan pintarnya menutupi segala sesuatu hal.

"Apa benar? Sasuke tidak menyulitkanmu 'kan?" Mikoto memasang wajah cemas. Yah, dia tahu siapa Hinata sebelum menikah dengan Itachi. Segurat rasa bersalah hinggap di hati wanita itu. Mikoto sesekali melirik Sasuke yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Ti-tidak kok. Sa-Sasuke _-kun_ sama sekali tidak me-menyulitkanku," jawab Hinata lagi.

"Aku juga tidak berminat untuk mencari masalah dengannya," sambar Sasuke dengan dingin.

Mendadak pembicaraan yang tadi dibangun oleh Mikoto malah membuat keadaan di ruang makan menjadi tegang setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"A-ah, baguslah!" Mikoto tersenyum sambil memutar otak, mencari pembicaraan lain yang lebih tepat. "Lalu, kapan kalian berdua pergi berbulan madu?"

Itachi dan Hinata nyaris tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto tentang bulan madu. Bagaimana tidak? Jangankan untuk berbulan madu. Tidur satu ranjang pun mereka tidak pernah. Selama ini Itachi selalu tidur di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar. Fugaku yang sejak dari tadi diam hanya mengamati reaksi Itachi. Tentu dia sudah tahu mengenai orientasi seks Itachi yang menyimpang. Dulu ia pernah memergoki putra sulungnya tengah berciuman dengan salah seorang karyawan di perusahaannya yang bernama Deidara. Tanpa pikir ulang, Fugaku langsung memecat karyawan itu karena takut Itachi akan semakin menyimpang.

"Aku akan mengajak Hinata berbulan madu kalau sudah ada waktu luang," jawab Itachi datar, terkesan tidak antusias.

"Iya, tapi jangan lama-lama! Ibu sudah tidak sabar ingin memiliki cucu!" Mikoto mengembungkan kedua-pipinya persis seperti anak ABG yang sedang ngambek.

"Pokoknya akan aku usahakan," jawab Itachi sekenanya. "Aku sudah selesai," ucapnya kemudian dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

"I-Itachi…." Hinata berusaha untuk memanggil Itachi agar kembali tapi suaranya hilang bagaikan tertelan angin.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Mungkin Itachi sedang lelah karena seharian bekerja," sambar Mikoto sambil tersenyum tanpa menyadari kalau pembicaraan tadi sebenarnya sangat mengganggu Itachi.

"A-aku rasa aku harus menyusul Itachi. Maaf semuanya." Hinata berdiri dari bangkunya. Gadis itu masih sempat membungkuk untuk minta maaf sebelum akhirnya ia pergi mengejar Itachi yang pergi meninggalkan meja-makan seenaknya.

"Hn, aku juga sudah selesai." Tak lama setelah kepergian Itachi dan Hinata, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan meja makan juga.

"Aku juga. Terimakasih atas makan malamnya." Disusul oleh Sai.

"Ara? Hari ini anak-anak kita terlihat terburu-buru sekali," ucap Mikoto dengan memasang wajah polos. Sementara Fugaku yang melihat sikap istrinya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja.

.

.

.

Hinata yang menyusul Itachi ke kamar tak jadi masuk ke dalam. Gadis itu tampak berdiri di luar, tepatnya di samping tembok kamar dengan sikap yang mencurigakan. Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin naik ke atas dan tanpa sengaja melihat Hinata jadi heran. Kenapa gadis itu harus mengendap-endap seperti seorang penjahat. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan di sana?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke? Melihat Istri orang dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu, eh."

Sasuke agak terkejut dengan suara dari arah belakangnya. Begitu ia membalikkan tubuh, Sai sudah berada di sana entah sejak kapan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sai. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Balas Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Aku hanya sedang mengawasi sepupuku agar dia tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada iparnya," jawab Sai yang jelas sekali menyindir Sasuke. Sebuah seringai muncul pada wajah pucatnya saat ia melihat Sasuke menjadi kesal karena ucapannya.

"Jangan sok tahu. Aku dan Hinata sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Sasuke berkata dengan dingin. "Daripada kau mengurusi urusanku, lebih baik kau urus masalahmu sendiri." Kemudian Sasuke berlalu dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya yang berada di atas.

' _Heh. Kita lihat saja nanti Sasuke. Aku akan menjatuhkanmu.'_

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _A/N : Chapter ini memang fokus pada keluarga Sasuke dulu untuk memperjelas konflik di dalamnya.  
_


End file.
